


Como crear alternativas, cuando todo es simultaneo

by WastelandHunter



Series: Conocimiento Rechazado [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Confused Dean, Dream Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Español | Spanish, F/M, Frustrated Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, Nightmares, Plot, Sad Sam, Sam has Nightmares, Sam-Centric, Sexually Frustrated Sam, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandHunter/pseuds/WastelandHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado varios meses desde que Y/N se fue del bunker, y las cosas no han mejorado para Sam. Pero todo cambiará cuando los hermanos se encuentren atrapados entre realidades alternativas de su propio universo.<br/>(Inspirado por "The French Mistake" y otras historias sobre universos paralelos).</p><p>Esta es la continuación de "Luna. Sol. Elementa. Ignis."<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6569326/chapters/15030796<br/>Después del final que le di a ese, quería arreglarlo un poco con la continuación, a ver si lo consigo.</p><p>Indicaré por Y/N (en inglés) cuando me refiera al nombre de la lectora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo puedo soñar contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Como en el fanfic anterior, no suelo escribir mucho, así que no se cómo irá evolucionando esto. Intentaré que las partes sean autoconclusivas.  
> Si a alguien le interesa, que comente o de kudos, así me animo a seguir escribiendo para terminarlo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Emotionally Repressed, #Unresolved Sexual Tension, #Unresolved Emotional Tension, #Sexually Frustrated Sam, #Sam-Centric, #Blood, #Sad Sam, #Sam has Nightmares, #Nightmares, #Dream Sex

La sangre corría por sus manos y no había nada capaz de detenerla mientras Sam sentía cómo el calor de su cuerpo se iba apagando lentamente.

 

"Y/N... No."

 

No era capaz de comprender por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello. Por qué no podía moverse o hacer algo que la devolviese a la vida.

 

"Despierta, por favor."

 

"Tu no me quieres aquí. No hay nada que pueda hacer." La voz de Y/N sonaba a sus espaldas, mientras él seguía aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre sus piernas.

 

"No es cierto. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Despierta, por favor."

 

La sangre cálida, el frío enloquecedor. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro impasible, mirándole con unos ojos sin vida.

 

"Sabes dónde estoy. Ten valor y hazlo."

 

Sabía que tenía que dejar de mirar ese cuerpo, mirar hacia donde la voz seguía surgiendo. Intentó girar el cuello, conseguir todo el valor necesario para dar el siguiente paso.

 

"Sabes dónde estoy, Sam."

 

Dejar de mirar al peso que ocupaba sus brazos. Lo había intentando muchas veces, pero nunca había llegado a hacerlo. Y con un pequeño atisbo de lo que se encontraba a su espalda, supo que esta vez no iba a ser diferente de las anteriores.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Dean seguía conduciendo, parecía encontrarse en la misma posición en la que le había dejado hacía una hora. “¿Pesadillas de nuevo?”

 

“No. Estoy demasiado cansado como para soñar nada.”

 

Hacía unos tres meses que Sam habían vuelto al pequeño hábito de mentir a su hermano. Pero esta vez no era nada importante, al menos no algo que les pusiera en peligro. Tras varias semanas de que el mismo sueño se repitiese casi diariamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que la culpabilidad que sentía era algo que solo le incumbía a él. Sabía que la marcha de Y/N había sido lo más beneficioso para todos, sobre todo para ella, y soñar cómo moría en sus brazos, noche tras noche, solo reafirmaba lo acertado de esa decisión.

 

“Ya estamos cerca de casa. Nos merecemos un par de días libres después de toda esa locura. ¿No crees?”

 

La voz de Dean se alejaba sin dejar de hablar, mientras, Sam volvía a aislarse en sus pensamientos, en esos momentos de su sueño, antes de que el horror los llenase y en los que Y/N era suya y los dos eran simplemente felices.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

“Hey!” Una risa.

 

“¿Quieres que pare?” Otra risa.

 

“No, ni se te ocurra. Me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.” Una nueva risa.

 

“¿Es una orden?” Risa.

 

“Una petición. Aunque si te ponen las órdenes...” Más risas.

 

Sentía los besos, las caricias a través de la ropa, el calor emanando de otro cuerpo.

 

“Si me lo pides, te lo haré todos los días.” Risas.

 

“A veces hablas demasiado.” Una risa.

 

El colchón hundiéndose bajo su espalda, los brazos de ella acariciándole el pecho mientras se movía lentamente hasta colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas.

 

“Pero sé cómo dejarte sin palabras.”

 

Vio sus ojos mirándole, su rostro inclinándose hacia él, y sintió la excitación que le provocaba saber qué iba después.

 

Cuando sonó el despertador, Sam se incorporó como si un resorte le hubiese impulsado. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese sueño se había repetido. Apartando las sábanas confirmo la reacción que su cuerpo había experimentado, aunque era algo que no le sorprendía. Bajando al suelo tomó una toalla y se encaminó hacia las duchas. Cada vez que esto ocurría, sentía que recorría un tipo de paseo de la vergüenza del que solo él era testigo. Normalmente dejaba que el agua fría de la ducha le congelase, sobre todo cuando el sueño continuaba, y toda la excitación del comienzo se transformaba en horror y soledad. Pero algunas veces, cuando en su cerebro se imprimía una de aquellas imágenes más placenteras, dejaba fluir el agua caliente para que ésta ahogase sus gemidos.

 

La ironía del asunto, era que en esas pocas ocasiones en las que conseguía superar una noche ligeramente satisfecho, el paseo de la vergüenza le acompañaba de vuelta a su dormitorio, y continuaba en su mente alimentando el miedo de que la próxima vez, su sueño le arrastrase hasta cualquiera de sus finales trágicos.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

“¡Dean!” Sam caminaba por el pasillo, todavía esperando a que el café hiciera efecto. Golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, esperó a recibir alguna contestación. “¡Dean!” Solo silencio, seguido de un objeto rodando por el suelo. “¿Has cogido mi tablet?”

  
“¿¡Qué!?” La voz de Dean sonó desconcertada, entre una mezcla de golpes sordos.

 

“Mi tablet.” Sam abrió la puerta a una oscuridad que se cernió sobre él. “Tienes tu propio portátil, no necesitas mi tablet. Si quieres mirar porno, usa tu portátil...” Entre tinieblas, pulsó el interruptor de la luz, dispuesto a seguir con su perorata, pero para cuando su vista se hubo enfocado, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. “Oh. Lo siento...”

 

“No, espera.” Respondió Dean, aún más desconcertado que lo que su voz dejaba entrever.

 

“No sabía...” Se disculpó Sam.

 

“¿Por qué estáis montando todo este jaleo?”

 

La vez de Y/N salió en un susurro de detrás de la figura de su hermano. Sam permaneció inmóvil en mitad de la puerta, sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Dean saltó de la cama, colocándose a una distancia prudencial, sin apartar los ojos la figura de la mujer, que se volvía hacia los dos y les miraba con confusión.

 

“Llegáis a mitad de la noche montando ruido, y ahora esto.”

 

“Pero qué...” Sam miró a su hermano.

 

“A mi no me mires.” Dean se encogió de hombros, alejándose de la cama aún más, como si un monstruo se hubiera hecho dueño de su dormitorio.

 

“Joder... Si tanto la quieres, tienes la tablet sobre la mesa. Cógela. Pero te recuerdo que me la diste hace meses. No se por qué tanto alboroto.”

 

Pero Sam no podía moverse. ¿Se la había dado hace meses? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué hacía Y/N allí? ¿Y por qué estaba en la cama de su hermano? ¿Con su hermano? ¿Por qué Y/N estaba en la cama “con” su hermano?

 

Su cerebro había entrado en un bucle del que le era imposible salir, y toda la información que recibía era descartada a favor de seguir repitiéndose las mismas preguntas sin obtener ninguna respuesta. No era capaz de pensar más allá de lo que se refería a la mujer que intentaba dormir en la cama de su hermano. Mientras Dean buscaba la tablet, oculta bajo una montaña de papeles sobre la mesa a la que ella se había referido, Sam repasaba la noche anterior, su viaje en coche, la pesadilla, el sueño, la...

 

Dean le agarró del brazo sacándole de un empujón hacia el pasillo.

 

“¿Qué está pasando, Dean?” Preguntó Sam, viendo cómo la imagen de ella se alejaba tras la puerta que Dean cerraba a su paso.

 

“Te puedo asegurar que anoche no había nadie en mi cama. Y menos aún ella.” Sintió cómo los ojos de su hermano se clavaban en él, luchando entre exigir respuestas y reprochar unos actos que no recordaba haber cometido. “Sammy, sabes que yo nunca te haría eso.”

 


	2. La explicación mas sencilla no siempre es la correcta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Alternate Universe, #Jealous Sam Winchester, #Confused Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en postear un nuevo capítulo. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas personales que están minando la poca creatividad que me queda. Pero sigo con ganas de escribir esto, así que voy a seguir intentándolo. Espero que a alguien le esté gustando o quiera leer más.

Sam no comprendía qué estaba pasando, su mente no dejaba de intentar buscar una explicación razonable que en el fondo se negaba a concebir. Sabía que Y/N se había ido hacía ya varios meses, y su marcha no había sido en términos del todo amistosos. Ella había sentido que la estaban echando de allí, aunque lo había ocultado todo bajo una cortesía repetitiva que para Sam había sido peor que cualquier acusación que sabía que se merecía. Dean, por su parte, había dejado de pensar en ello en el mismo momento en el que Y/N había puesto un pie en la estación de autobuses a la que la habían llevado, y unas cuantas cervezas después en un bar de mala muerte, habían bastado para sentir correcta toda decisión tomada. Lo habían hecho por el bien común, y sobre todo, por ella. Punto.

 

Pero ahora Y/N había vuelto, de repente y sin avisar. De un día para otro había aparecido en el bunker, más concretamente en la habitación de Dean, metida en su cama, como si algo así fuera normal, como si los dos fueran partícipes de una relación que excluía a Sam desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso había comentado que Sam le había regalado su tablet hacía meses, algo que nunca había ocurrido para él.

 

De primera mano, la explicación más simple para Sam había sido la más razonable: Dean se había estado riendo de él, Y/N se había estado riendo de él. Llevaban tiempo encontrándose a sus espaldas, y una vez descubiertos seguían riéndose de él. Celos.

 

Para Dean las cosas eran diferentes: Y/N se había colado en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, ¿por venganza? Ellos la habían dejado sin hogar, le habían negado cobijo, y sabía que los brujos que la habían perseguido podían volver a querer algo de ella. Ni un millón de cervezas podrían conseguir que en ese momento una excusa sobre el bien común fuera suficiente. Confusión.

 

“¿Sigues manteniendo que no estás liado con ella?” Las palabras de Sam salieron de entre sus labios demasiado rápido, intentando descartar posibilidades, intentando al menos que los celos dejaran de nublarle la mente.

 

“Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca te haría algo así.”

 

“Pero te gusta.” Sam continuó hablando apresuradamente. “Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Salem, estaba claro que de haber tenido la oportunidad...”

 

“Basta, Sam. Claro que me gustó cuando la conocimos. ¿A qué tío no le iba a gustar? Una tía buena que trabaja en un programa de Rock, que estuvo flirteando conmigo durante días... Tendría que ser idiota para no haber intentado nada con ella.”  
  


“No se por dónde vas, pero llamándome idiota no vas a convencerme de nada.”

 

“A eso voy.” Respondió Dean, intentado calmarse. “No te oculté nada en ningún momento. En el momento en el que ella dejó claro que eras tú el que le interesaba, me aparté y te dejé vía libre.”

 

“¿Fue por eso por lo que querías que se fuera? No podías aguantar que me hubiese elegido a mi y...”

 

“¡Hey, hey! Para el carro. Te recuerdo que los dos tomamos esa decisión. ¿Recuerdas el pequeño asunto de la sangre de demonio y lo que fuera que os estaba pasando a los dos?” Dean dejó la tablet sobre la mesa y la señaló de manera acusadora. “Ella dijo que se la habías regalado hace meses, eso quiere decir que yo no he estado manteniendo una relación con ella a tus espaldas.”

 

“Pero yo no se la regalé. La he tenido conmigo todos estos meses, y lo sabes.” Respondió Sam cogiéndola entre sus manos, como si se tratase de un artefacto antiguo que fuera a romperse por simple contacto.

 

Dean afirmó con la cabeza y respiró hondo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba cómo Sam conectaba el aparato.

 

“Nuestras historias concuerdan, ella no. Puede que ella esté mintiendo, que quiera algo. Que finalmente se haya pasado a la brujería...”

 

“Esa sería la explicación más sencilla, ¿verdad? Explicaría esto...” Sam giró el aparato para mostrarle la pantalla a Dean. Entendía que Y/N volviéndose por fin una bruja, podría explicar todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso la imagen que ambos estaban observando en aquellos momentos. Pero era algo que no le gustaba, porque de algo como eso, él sería el único culpable, su sangre la habría contaminado, y el odio hacia ellos por abandonarla la habría llevado por ese camino.

 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron tanto que por un momento pensó que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Era incapaz de comprender cómo una imagen así podía existir, y aunque su boca se entreabrió inmediatamente, no consiguió que su cerebro enviase ningún mensaje coherente que traducir en palabras.

 

Una fotografía de Dean y Y/N, inundaba la pantalla. Él estaba sonriendo, con rostro de felicidad y con los brazos estirados en un gesto de estar haciéndose una foto. Ella le abrazaba, sonriendo, feliz, mientras pasaba su lengua, en un gesto un tanto sensual y juguetón, por la mejilla derecha del cazador.

 

“¡¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?!! ¡¡¡ESTO NUNCA HA PASADO, SAM!!! ¡¡¡¡YO NUNCA ME HARÍA UNA SELFIE!!!!” Con gesto de horror, Dean dejó caer la tablet de nuevo sobre la mesa, sintiéndose ultrajado y por completo convencido de que tenían una bruja entre manos. “Quiere vengarse de nosotros, Sam. Quiere vengarse de nosotros y sabe cómo hacerlo.”

 

Fue en medio de esa confusión, con Dean fuera de sus casillas y Sam luchando con los celos que querían apoderarse de él, cuando todo ocurrió de nuevo. Fue sin previo aviso, como la primera vez, pero a diferencia de aquella, en esta ocasión se encontraban despiertos. Una sensación de pesadez se apoderó de ellos, la habitación empezó a girar y sintieron cómo las paredes se desvanecían a su alrededor para lentamente aparecer de nuevo. Todo se iba y todo volvía, pero en torno a ellos las cosas no eran del todo iguales, una de las primeras diferencias de las que fueron conscientes fue la siguiente: la oscuridad absoluta que les había atrapado.

 


End file.
